Sasuke- Sakura from A to Z
by Coeur de plume
Summary: A. Ambu. When he finally returns to Konoha after 6 years, he half expected to be greeted by a fierce embrace of a certain pink-haired girl. However, when he comes back, she is not here. He will learn from a very disdainful Neji Hyuga that she became Ambu 2 years ago and that she is on a solo mission for 2 months. The long road to recovery from A to Z.


Hello everyone,

This is my first fic in english, please be indulgent !

If you like it, the next chapter should soon arrive... tell me if you liked it 3

Disclaimer: Not my characters of course. (What a shame)

** Enjoy **

_Ambu_

When he finally returns to Konoha after 6 years, he half expected to be greeted by a fierce embrace of a certain pink-haired girl. Heck, even a small tear would have been accepted because even if she was annoying, she was Sakura, and even if he would never admit it, he might have missed her temperament. However, when he comes back, she is not here. He will learn from a very disdainful Neji Hyuga that she became Ambu 2 years ago and that she is on a solo mission for 2 months.

_Zealous_

After a few days, Sasuke begins to understand : the bitters whispers are not due to his ex- missing nin status but to his link with a certain pink haired kunoichi, or rather the lack of. Because nearly everyone seems to have fallen in love with her during his absence like some zealous supporters. And everyone seems to fucking hate him because he broke her heart all those years ago. And maybe because he tried to kill her, fine. So he might deserve a bit of it. Just may be.

_Bonds_

When she come back, there is a moment of confusion in those green eyes of her as their paths cross is also a flash of emotions, but it is so brief that Sasuke even doubts of it. She is drenched, covered with blood, which doesn't seems to be hers because she is rather healthy, with the exception of the purple circles under her eyes that indicates many sleepless nights. And to everyone disbelief, when she looks at him, she smiles and says « Hello Sasuke. It's been a long time ». But her smile is empty, and Sasuke doesn't know what to do about it. When she turns back without a second look, he knows one thing for sure : he doesn't know Sakura anymore.

_Years_

6 years is a long time. So long that Sasuke hardly sees any common point between the Sakura left behind on a bench and the medic who is currently saving some konoha nin's life. He observes her, people has always praised his qualities of observation. But when he observes her, saving lives that everyone thought was lost, he fails to understand how she changed so much. Because the poor weak girl which who used to be his teammate is now a strong and capable woman always on the front line. And Sasuke's vision is somehow turns upside down just a bit because some pink haired girl has grown into a woman he never thought she would become.

_Change_

The first change Sasuke noticed about Sakura was the way she behaved around him. No more coy smile, no more persistent attention during physical examination (were they in the first place?), no silly conversations; in fact he didn't see her very often those days and it suited him. However, about 6 months after his return to Konoha, one night when he could not sleep - pretty hard when you live where your whole family was slaughtered- he saw her bathing in the East River. He wonders now, how he could have been so blind not to notice her change of apparence ? May be his observation skills were not so good after all. Her hair are shorter than in his memory, although he usually preferred it long, short hair was prettier on her. In the depth of the night, he can't see her eyes, but her face glows with the moonlight reflection, giving to her skin an ivory look. Her body is not the one of the thirteen years old girl he knew; she now has alluring curves and toned muscles that are likely desired by many men in the village. In truth, and Sasuke is many thing but not a liar, her beauty is ethereal : she is certainly one of the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. And he stop thinking about it, because even a month after seeing her, he may have a nose bleed.

_Xenia_

He had heard she became one of the strongest kunoichi of the village - the finest flower of Konoha if you listen to Lee. However he had never thought too much about it until he was finally reintegrated in the rank of ninja after a year of suspension. The hokage gave him a C rank mission to escort some lord to Earth country, but no matter the low rank of the mission, Sasuke is too happy -if that word exists in the Uchiha vocabulary- to be on the rosters again. Sakura is her partner for the mission, she openly glares at him and grumbles something like « Stupid Uchicha ex missing nin my ass... », but Tsunade tells her to be quiet, so she obeys. The trip is not long, but they do not talk, so time goes slowly. As expected, the mission is running smoothly, and once completed, the atmosphere seems a tad less tense between them. What they didn't expect was to cross path with some random enemies nin on their way home. Too glad to be able to use his chakra again and not on wooden targets, Sasuke pulled his katana out of his belt holder, eager to test it after all these months. He wants to put Sakura behind him - all habits dies hard- but she moves away and in one fluid movement, pierced one enemy's heart with her chakra scalpels. At this precise instant, Uchicha Sasuke froze disguted but utterly captivated by his teammate. Fast, too fast for normal eyes, she kills the four fools who thought that they could have a « good time with the pink haired hottie ». They will never have the chance to make this mistake again. Nor Sasuke, because the blurred line between weak and strong is definitely erased. May be Lee is right somewhere - Sakura has become a beautiful flower over time- however, toxic for anyone who might try to catch her like a xenia.

_Defeat_

On a bright early morning, nearly 1 year and half after his return, Sasuke finds Sakura knocking at his door. She probably worked all night considering the dark circles under her eyes. Again. He overheard her tell Naruto- because she never talked to him much - that she was working on an antidote that she clearly can't seem to create. Otherwise she would probably not be in this state. However, she offered no explanation for this. « Care to train? » she said and even if he is quite exhausted because he only returned from his previous mission yesterday, he accepts. In one year and a half, he had trained with Naruto, Kakashi, and a few other rookies but never with her. He feels that there is more than training behind her proposal, and he accepts because for the first time she has come to see him. Deep inside, he might be afraid that if he refused, would never come back.

They go to the old team 7 field, and Sasuke finds it slightly ironic. They do not talk, she is angered he can see it, but he doesn't know what to do with a furious Sakura who doesn't cry, doesn't yell, so he doesnot say anything. Without préambule, She lunged at him, he barely succeeds in blocking her attack. Then their fight begins. At first Sasuke only blocks / avoids her deadly fists but as she aims a vicious blow on his face she yells« Don't go easy with me. You owe me that one! », her uppercut almost hit his jaw, reaching the tree behind him : the old fir which was probably one thousand years is instantly blown up. His look is priceless, he had heard of her deadly strength but never thought it was so serious. Basically, if she touches him, he has a free ticket to Suna. And her speed has increased - so much that he is now fighting for real with the sharingan activated.

At the end, after one hour of destroying team seven ground, they are both bruised, sweaty and out of breath. In truth, he is the only most injured : shoulder dislocated by an enhanced punch that he couldn't avoid. At his greatest disbelief, he, the powerful Sasuke Uchicha has lost to Haruno Sakura. But, when they are side by side in the grass, and she turns to him with a small smile- the real first in a year and a half- loosing doesn't seems all that bad after all.

Hope my spelling is not too bad.

Perhaps a review to tell me ?

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed.

Love,

Coeur de Plume


End file.
